Currently, containers are used for storing and transporting numerous items. Certain fragile items, like door mirrors, windows, glass panes, frames, etc. are difficult to store in such a manner. In particular, these items are generally thin (relatively) rectangular items. If stored on there faces (e.g., the front and back surfaces) and stacked on top of one another, problems can occur. In addition, often times the front and back faces of the objects are not designed to bear any significant weight. For example, twenty stacked mirrors (i.e., stacked on top of one another) can be quite dangerous, both as to the objects themselves and to individuals nearby, as the faces are subjected to substantial loads. For this reason, such items are frequently stored side-by-side, like books on a shelf in a library. In this matter, the load caused primarily of the weight of the object is borne by an edge or side of the object. Thus, doors are transported, stored and displaced on their side edge, namely the bottom surface of the door. The door is transported in much the same way it is oriented in use.
One problem associated with storing, transporting and displaying objects standing on an edge is the absolute need for side walls on the structure supporting, transporting or displaying the object. For example, a pallet supporting twenty mirrors, standing on their side edges will fall over unless either tied tightly together, e.g., encircling the entire group with rope, or supported by side walls attached to the pallet. A four walled bin (pallet with four side walls) will hold the side-by-side objects. Nevertheless, with four walls, it becomes difficult to remove the objects being stored in the bin or on the pallet. To remove a single object, one must lift the object over a significantly high wall. This manipulation can, of course, cause breakage.
For this reason, sometimes three-walled bins are desired. Three walled bins (a pallet with three side walls attached thereto) have many advantages. The items being stored, transported and displayed (again like books on a book shelf) can be easily supported (two side walls take much of the weight bearing loads and the absence of one wall permits both easy viewing of the objects and easy removing of the objects off the pallet supporting them.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and mechanisms to facilitate and improve upon the safety and improve upon existing systems associated with the storage and transporting of bins.